Synchronization, capture and transfer protocols allow content to be transferred between computing devices. The computing devices negotiate a one-to-one mapping transfer relationship between types of content that the different devices support. The protocols do not consider different usage contexts for the transferred content. For example, audio content may be enjoyed on headphones or in surround sound theaters, and video and image content may be viewed on a portable device or a widescreen plasma television. Unfortunately, downloaded content adapted for headphones will not sound optimum on a surround sound system. Likewise, an image adapted for a low resolution portable device will not look clear on a high resolution digital widescreen television.